


dancing in love

by yournabi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournabi/pseuds/yournabi
Summary: As much as Momo had convinced herself that she was secretly dangerously intelligent and that her sense of awareness was just probably at its developing stage, this petty fight was beginning to insecure her more.If that wasn’t enough to bring her down, dinner with her friends had unknowingly become “Pin-it-on-Momo” time.





	dancing in love

As much as Momo had convinced herself that she was secretly dangerously intelligent and that her sense of awareness was just probably at its developing stage, this petty fight was beginning to insecure her more. If that wasn’t enough to bring her down, dinner with her friends had unknowingly become “Pin-it-on-Momo” time.

  
The four girls divided into two groups: smart college girls Tzuyu Chou and Chae against Momo and self-proclaimed genius Sana Minatozaki in Momo’s team.

  
“She only wanted time with her. Why would it be Mina’s fault?” 

  
“You know how important this performance is to Momo. Mina easily showing up to rehearsals a month far ahead after its kick-off and becoming Momo’s sudden partner is not really taking the whole thing seriously.”

  
Tzuyu exhaled out loud in frustration. “What is the big deal with Mina unnie being Momo unnie’s partner? She’s just as great as Momo unnie and she can easily adjust! 11 years of ballet is put to use here, Sana unnie.”

  
Momo internally contemplated on the youngest one’s argument. She knew Tzuyu was right. Mina was just as incredible of a dancer as she was—greater, actually—and she even mastered ballet for 11 years.

  
However, something was still bothering Momo.

  
Sana sighed. “But that’s not the point, Tzuyu. We all know Mina’s great, but more than that, she’ll also be a big distraction to Momo should she pursue this stunt of hers.”

  
Bingo! Sana, Momo’s confidant, had perfectly interpreted the abstract painting in her mind Momo referred to as her thoughts.

  
Almost 35 minutes of bickering now silenced down, and Momo was honestly unsure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

  
Chae, the second youngest, who stayed silent the whole time, finally spoke up. “But unnie, if you love someone and you love the thing you do, wouldn’t you think of that someone as an inspiration rather than a distraction to you?”

  
All eyes peered to the short-haired one, disbelief masked on their faces. Momo sunk on her seat, groaning with so much defeat and confusion.

  
Sana blinked at Chae, “Oh”, she said flatly. “The little one’s got a point, Mo. I’ve got nothing, ran out of brain juice, you see…”

  
The two youngest girls laughed and suddenly it wasn’t so tensed in their table anymore, thankfully.

  
Momo joined in a little shortly after, genuinely grateful for her friends who gladly agreed on having dinner with her despite it being a blithe Friday night. “Thank you, guys.”

  
“I don’t think we’ve done anything to help, unnie. But since you’re thankful, then you’re gladly welcome!” Chaeyoung bubbly answered back, giggling as she furrower her attention to the game she was busy on in her phone.

  
Sana focused back on her plate of cream pasta while Tzuyu watched Chae play her game, and soon silence lingered around their table before the youngest peered her head up and asked the big question.

  
“So what now, unnie?”

  
Momo blinked. “What?”

  
“What do you do now?”

  
“…I don’t know.”

  
Sana, Tzuyu, and Chae eyed her with daggering and worried looks. “Where will you sleep then? She isn’t letting you in your apartment, right?” Sana asked out of concern for her same-year best friend.

  
Momo shrugged her shoulders innocently at Sana’s questions. “Not exactly…”

 

“What?”

 

“She didn’t exactly say I wasn’t allowed to go back home”, Momo sighed in defeat. “I checked before and she never changed the passcode, as well as throw all of my things out in the hallway.”

  
Chae frowned at her unnie. “Then why don’t you just go back and talk things out with her? I’m sorry, unnie, but I don’t exactly plan to see you on my couch crying every night.”

  
“Yah!” Momo’s eyes widened with the sudden truth coming from the second youngest.

  
“What?” Chae innocently shrugged. “You have done nothing but bawl your eyes out every night, unnie. I already received a complaint form from the neighbor.”

  
Momo felt guilty all of a sudden, putting her second youngest friend into trouble. “I’m sorry, Chae.”

  
Chae smiled reassuringly, “It’s fine, unnie. But I suggest you go back to your place. It’s cozier there, and I’m sure Mina unnie misses you already.”

  
Momo collapsed on her seat again, slumping unladylike. She wasn’t sure whether her friend’s suggestion was a good idea or not. The fight they had a few nights ago was about something too petty but was a little too much.

  
Sana didn’t overlook the dejection in her friend. “Swallow your pride, Momo Hirai”, she sternly spoke, bringing out the tough-love card. “Or say goodbye to Mina. Your choice.”

  
Momo sighed in defeat, knowing her best friend was right. She cocked an eyebrow playfully at Sana. “Are you really a self-proclaimed genius?”

  
“What can I say?” Sana shrugged, mischievously grinning. “I’m a good actress.”

  
***

  
Dinner ended on a civilized note, thankfully. Tzuyu and Chae headed back to their respective apartments, and Sana drove away to a colleague’s party at some rooftop bar.

  
After much thinking and overspending on taxi fare, Momo finally decided to sort things out with Mina. On her last ride to their apartment, she continuously prayed that Mina give her at least a day to gather her things should this encounter end on a not-so-civilized note and Mina decide to throw Momo out—hopefully not.

  
When the cab arrived, and Momo emptied her wallet, she slowly and nervously walked into the building and took the elevator to their floor.  
  
Arriving shortly, Momo walked even slower and tried to formulate the things to say to get Mina to take her back. When she finally stopped in front of the familiar door, Momo felt her whole being tremble in fear.

  
After much contemplating, she gradually put in the passcode to the door’s lock. With one click, the door opened.

  
The place didn’t change, at least in the expanse of the front entrance Momo was seeing. All pairs of shoes were neatly aligned on the shoe cabinets and painting frames were placed exactly where they were when Momo left a few nights ago.

  
She was slowly feeling calmed only to snap back to reality the moment she stepped on something and her eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar-looking pair of black heels on the cold tiles, meaning one thing: Mina was home.

  
Suddenly, Momo wanted to run out and just head back to Chae’s place. But then she remembered that night and how loud they were shouting at each other—and Mina never shouts—and it pulled her back to their apartment, taking every sight in for it may be her last.

  
The living room was quiet, expectantly so. The tall lamps were on and Momo smiled at the sight of their pictures still mounted on the walls. She walked around and noticed her favorite blanket on the couch, folded neatly.

  
Her heart melted and she grabbed the fabric, hugging it like a kid with her favorite teddy.

  
Momo looked around more and went to the kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy except for the bowl of ramen on the countertop covered with plastic cling wrap, and chopsticks laid on top of a table napkin.

 

She had the urge to ravage the poor, untouched dish; however, the faint sound of music across the hall soon seized all of her appetite away and replaced it with insurmountable fear.

  
It was a quarter ‘til midnight and Momo prayed that Mina would already be in bed, but hearing the faint music playing across the hall was a sign that her significant other was indeed very much wide-awake.

  
Momo inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying to calm her nerves down. She wasn’t always this fearful but Mina had unknowingly become one of her biggest weaknesses, if not actually her, and she was afraid that this night would make one of her biggest nightmares come true.

  
The night wasn’t getting any younger, and amidst all of Momo’s doubts, she was sure that she wanted to fix things out with Mina already.

  
So, slowly, Momo sauntered towards the room where she knew a wide-awake Mina would be.

  
Momo grabbed the knob and turned it, opening the door slightly to take peek inside.

  
She was right.

  
Mina was there, sitting down with her feet flat on the wooden floor, staring at her reflection on the floor-to-ceiling mirrors surrounding the whole expanse of the dance room they built when Momo first moved in.

  
Wordlessly, Momo walked inside and earned the attention of her significant other, a shocked expression masked on her face.

  
When Mina didn’t flinch or make any move to run away from her, Momo took this as a signal to sit down next to her and just silently wait for any words to form in her mind.

  
The two sat beside each other, a considerable amount of space separating them both. The whole room was engulfed in silence, save it for the music playing in the background, and Momo could even hear Mina’s heavy breathing that she assumed was from dancing the whole time.

  
Momo roamed her eyes everywhere to avoid Mina’s gaze reflecting from the mirror. When she caught a glimpse of something, she grabbed it and immediately offered it to Mina. “Uh…want water?”

  
Mina fought the urge to smile at the gesture. She took the water bottle and uttered a simple, “Thanks.”

  
Momo gulped as she watched Mina uncap the bottle and drink from it. She inhaled deeply before quickly taking the chance to tell her. “I’m moving out.”

  
Mina choked from her drink, coughing out loud. Momo’s eyes widened and she panicked, not aware of what to do after catching her girlfriend off-guard.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t-…”

  
“Do you plan on choking me?” Mina interposed, voice a little hoarse from the coughing. “Why are you moving out?”

  
“I was supposed to say I’m moving out”, Momo paused, “…should you tell me to.”

  
Mina sighed in relief and Momo frankly felt happy knowing that somewhere there, Mina didn’t want her to go.

  
“Don’t”, she mumbled as if she read Momo’s mind. “I’m not telling you to.”

  
“Okay.” Momo kept her head down, avoiding the gaze again as the silence engulf the two of them.

  
Mina sighed, not anymore able to handle the awkward stillness. “Was that the only thing you wanted to-…”

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mina!” Momo moved swiftly to Mina, catching the latter off-guard as she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, snuggling on her shoulder. “I’m sorry if I offended you and snapped at you. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I had no intention to, nor am I intending to any time in the future. It’s just that having your dad as the judge of the competition really stressed me out and pressured me to the point that I couldn’t control myself anymore.”

  
Mina sighed; overlooking Momo’s reasoning and just enjoying the mere comfort and warmth of having Momo back in her arms.  
“It’s okay”, she whispered gently, pulling her arms out of Momo’s hug and placing them on the back of Momo, softly soothing her.

“I’m not mad.”

  
Momo pulled back and looked at her with confusion. “You’re not?”

  
Mina chuckled at the adorable frown on her girlfriend’s face. “If me leaving your blanket on the couch or saving ramen for you should you come back home and stop sulking isn’t enough assurance that I’m not, then I hope this will.” She leaned closer and pecked a soft kiss on Momo’s cheek. “I’m not mad, okay?”

  
Momo closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Mina’s, wishing this wasn’t a dream of sort. “I’m sorry again.”

  
“Stop apologizing”, Mina retorted. “I’m not mad, Momo. I’m just sad that you still feel that way.”

  
“Feel what?”

  
“The unnecessary urge to please my parents.” Mina sighed, recalling all the moments she had repeatedly told Momo to not get too much pressured with her parents. “You know they love you no matter what.”

  
Momo pulled her head back and looked down. “I know that. It’s just that…dating a girl in this country is hard enough. Dating the Princess of Japan and a conglomerate heiress is about a million times harder.”

  
Mina placed a finger on Momo’s chin and lifted it up to face her. She completely understood what Momo meant, and what she didn’t mean to but completely gave away.

  
“So this isn’t just about pleasing my parents, huh?”

  
“Errr…”

  
Mina smiled, brushing Momo’s cheeks softly. “No matter what we do, you know that we can never please everyone, right? This is a narrow-minded world in spite of how many times people claim themselves well-educated. Everyone’s entitled to their own opinions and beliefs.”

  
"I know." Momo sighed, "And I’m sorry...again. For also making you feel like I don’t want you to be my partner for the performance.”

  
Mina hummed, “Oh, that…”

  
“I want you to be my partner, I really do! I was just afraid that people would assume I’m using the judge’s daughter to win the competition.”

  
“You’re not. I insisted to be your partner”, Mina cleared intently.

  
“I know that”, Momo answered back a little too meekly.

  
Mina frowned, “Do you…not want me to be your partner? I can still arrange some things and-…”

  
“No!” Momo exclaimed. “I’m more than okay to have you as my partner. It adds up to my chances of winning.” Mina giggled. “Why? Because I’m the judge’s daughter?”

  
Momo shook her head, “Nope, because you’re an incredible dancer who perfectly compensates for my lack of refinement and charisma in performing.”

  
“What? You dance perfectly fine. Above average, I must say”, Mina huffed teasingly.

  
“But being above average can’t compete with 11 years of ballet and your innate sophistication.”

  
Mina just nodded, chuckling. Momo stood up from the wooden floor and offered a hand to Mina. “Want to rest? It’s already past midnight. You need a lot of rest to catch up with me in the dance.”

  
Mina rolled her eyes. “I can perfectly keep up just fine.” Momo chuckled, “Okay then. Shall we?” Mina giggled. “Who says you’re sleeping on the bed?”

  
“Mina!”


End file.
